Talk:Baronial Bat
Testimonials :*I solo'd as 95 blu/dnc only spells I used was delta thrust, disseverment, sub-zero smash, quad. continuum, tryed to use head butt but got resisted, and kept up occultation, and only used plenilume embrace once and after i ran out of mp cuz i was elvaan i used curing waltz III till it died, if you seem to get aggro easy sleep by dream flower. :*I solo'd this as 83 THF, sub ninja. Use flee with sneak up, and pop nm. Run a good distance away and use silent oil. Then run a little more and cast Tonko. Then pull to the tunnel before Goblins. I aggro'd a crab during this fight because I didn't know sneak had worn when I popped it. I have a mediocre evasion set, with 313 evasion skill, Aurore Doublet, Survival Belt, Velocity Earring, and Wivre Mask. This was somewhat sufficient. A BLM who was killing goblin pets down there was easily coaxed to heal me for 800hp, I got a little low at the start due to a panic. I ate Red Curry Bun, and Dancing Edge made short work of this NM.Stephanox 04:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :* 90DNC/NIN Solo Eva setup. Tp on the Robber crab in the first tunnel then pull bat there. Fan Dance was used but he missed a majority of the time, so Samba was preferred. Hardest hit was for 173, keep tp for for waltz those moments as there are skellies near by. Steps/WS/Reverse without a problem. June 17 2011 :* Easy Solo 90RDM/45NIN Taru 310~ Evasion, Didn't drop below 900hp also Robber crab Aggroed I slept it repeatably through out the fight. :* 90MNK/45DNC Using full damage gear I had no trouble with this NM. I took about 750 damage during the 2 minute fight which was easily healed with Chakra and 1 Curing Waltz III. The rest of my TP was used on WSs and Haste Samba. --Madranta 12:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :*soloed on Thf/Nin 85 kept eva gear on at all times and used npc soothing healer lvl 65 (he ran out of mp pretty quick)death means nothing 01:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo as 85DNC/NIN. Mediocre evasion build and only 281 evasion skill and only one fan dance merit. Pulled bat to the tunnel to the west. Had no trouble keeping shadows up, and with fan dance only dipped into the yellow once. ArvinSloane78 10:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo as BST81/NIN40 using Fatso Fargann and Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. For equipment, I used a full Perle Hauberk Set, Guichard's Axe, Leopard Axe, Peacock Charm, Beastly Earring, Velocity Earring, Venerer Ring, Rajas Ring, Forager's Mantle, and Swift Belt (I swapped in a Warwolf Belt for rampage), and eating Tuna Sushi. The most important thing to remember is to only use Snarl if you lose your shadows and are unable to recast Utsusemi. Secondly, be sure to use Rampage as soon as it is available. You will get hate and need to blink tank for a time, but it helps take the heat off your pet. If you keep these things in mind, you should be able to use Reward every time your pet gets to about 25% HP, which will bring it back to full (Drainkiss helps a little, but don't rely on it). Obviously, meriting Reward Recast will help, but isn't strictly necessary. It goes without saying to stay mindful of your HP so that you don't get blood aggro from the Doom Mage and Doom Soldier in the area, especially when clicking the ??? for your Annals of Truth after the battle is over. A few Hi-Potion pots are nice to have on hand just in case, but again, they are not strictly necessary. After it was all said and done, the battle took me a little over 5 minutes. Javert93 :*Easy solo as 79Dnc/Nin with full evasion setup (Dakini, fenrir stone, o-hat, sh+1, ethereal, boxer's, denali pants, aurore gaiters and a jack'o'lantern, jelly ring for -5% physical)- considering that much evasion in addition to group II merits, it had pretty decent acc but missed a significant portion of the time- had no trouble keeping shadows up, and with fan dance up, it never hit me for that much (19-21 dmg first hit, 30ish second, highest I took was 194 but most hits landed for 60-120). Never had to use higher than waltz II, and only then to make sure to ward off blood aggro. Don't pull the bat back to the first tunnel before the room you spawn it at-it will respawn while you fight- pull it back to the tunnel just before you get back to all the goblins, or you will likely blood aggro if it gets any hits off. I screwed up ichi a few times (bat missed me and I didnt click it off)- but if you are better with shadows, you can do this without getting hit once. --Whitney :*Duo'd as WHM/SCH and SAM/NIN. SAM WS'd and chipped away at his health until 50% then 2hr'd, WHM MB'd Holy with Solace up. Easy fight. WHM used about 10% of his MP. :*My friend and I defeated this NM duo as two 75 BST/WHM. We used Familiar on two Antares and then pulled the NM around the corner near the rear solo pet camp and went wild. We defeated it in under five minutes! --Shizoku 04:42, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :*Duo able by 2 75RDM/NIN or 75 NIN + 75 WHM :* fairly easy duo by sam/nin and dnc/nin, has fairly low accuracy as it had trouble hitting the sam even without eva build gear on. violent flourish was very helpful. pulled to the crab spawn, took about 3 min to kill. :*Incredibly easy duo by BRD/WHM + THF/NIN. Not one hit was sustained throughout the fight. :*Duo able (fairly easy) by 75SAM/NIN with lots of Haste gear + RDM/WHM for Haste and Erase :*Possibly Duo-able by 2 Bst/whm's using their 2hour's on VT Scorpions. Previous accounts of this being solo'd using only 1 pet with 2hour have been tested and proven false. :*Solo by 75rdm/nin. :*Solo by 75nin/dnc with full evasion setup. :*Solo by 75blu/nin with soothing healer npc. :*Solo by 75drg/blu. :*Solo by 75dnc/nin with 271 evasion skill and +73eva from gear/food. NM missed about 50% of the time. Violent Flourish for Utsusemi:Ichi; stun worked nearly every time with 2 Stutter Step. Fight took about 35mins. :*Solo by 80dnc/nin. Due to being somewhat underpowered and my evasion only at 227 (although it skilled up to 240 by the end of the fight), it was fairly challenging. Be careful for crabs and undead aggro. Although they don't do much damage, they waste you're limited shadows. I got aggroed first try and only got the NM down 50%. 2nd try was more careful, only a spawn crab aggro near the end. Keep Utsusemi:Ni up as soon as you can, when your down to one shadow immediately start putting up Utsusemi:Ichi. Don't waste your Finishing Moves on anything other then Reverse Flourish. Drain Samba III and Cure during the shadows. If he does evasion down on you remove it as soon as you safely can with Healing Waltz. If you have No Foot Rise it helps get that extra healing TP. Every bit of TP counts so wait till you need a Cure Waltz IV to use it. Even if your not uber this is soloable (takes awhile though). :*Duoable by 71BST/BRD and 71BST/WHM using familiar on two Antares, the Antares will probably check as IT++ ::* Had to use Reward every time the timer was up. :* Duoable by DRG75/WHM37, and very well geared MNK75/NIN37. ::*(Black Belt, Byakko's Haidate, Shura Togi, etc). : Duo'd with fair ease with 75drg/37blu and 74thf/37nin, we tp'ed to 300 and chained SA shark bite with drakesbane. With cocoon up (460 defense build) it hit for 150-200ish. The bat can be tricky if your healing breath gets interrupted but we shred hate for the most part and kept chaining light. We pulled it into a tunnel and the doom mages didn't aggro, so need for a long tricky pull. - Doctagonzo and SIlverbiceps - Cerberus :Duo'ed by a 75Rdm/pld straight tanking (me) and a 74Dnc/nin. !5-20 mins fight, was using defense food, vert was used, not really much notable gear, other then Genbu's shield. Fun fight honestly, couple touch and go moments when ss cast got interupted, but other then that, pretty smooth fight. Auraflare and Wintermoon, Kujata :*NIN/WAR, MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM can take Baronial Bat down no problem. Fight didn't last long. Paralyze II, Slow II and Bio III did wonders. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 02:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo as 85RDM/42NIN finding a good place to solo it is another story as everything in the area will still aggro, was going to take it to the tunnel to the left of the spawn area after I cleared one Skele but the 2 others in the room were in the way to bring it there so I brought it to the other tunnel where a crab was at. Eventually aggroed the crab but just kept it slept. Had all buffs on, kept a Saboteur Slow II on it, Bio II and Poison II. He still is somewhat evasive so I would put Gravity on it every so often. I mainly kept debuffs on while I melee'd him death. He hits pretty hard with a Taco up but he was so manageable that he never got me to yellow to aggro any undead, of course Regen II helps a lot to keep you from getting there. Overall easy fight, just need to plan a safe area to solo him. Good Luck!--TechAngel 19:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :*95SMN/RDM helping a 73THF/DNC with this quest. We fought it on Dark day with Garuda, while using Predator Claws for attacking and Whispering Wind for healing Garuda. Between using Spirit Taker and using refresh I didn't have a problem with MP. Garuda kept the hate the entire fight and simply hitting the bat when the rage timer got to zero made the fight go quickly. --IBHalliwell 07:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Potential party set up As like all wsnms, this little bat should not be taken lightly. Before attempting this NM I took a browse through several forums to see how other people rank this NM... not much help. A general approach to this NM takes a degree of skill along with the correct support. The bat deals an easy 200dmg+ a hit and with its double hit capability it leaves the chance for a ninja to be taken down quite quickly. In my personal case with this NM, we went with a 75 RDM/WHM and 75 NIN/WAR. The NIN boosted up as much evasion as possible but on our first try the NIN messed up on one shadow and went down. It can be bound, and gravitied (as far as I know) so an rdm/nin duo (as stated on the main page) is possible. From what I see, a balanced level 75 party could take it without many problems. Lower 70s would require an alliance. Should be careful around the spawn site, EP skeletons on one side, T on the other along with one EP robber crab that spawns in tunnel (all relative to 75) so be aware of where you are fighting and that the skeletons will aggro yellow hp. --Ariannas 23:00, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Fight I just did this fight as a 75 Thf/nin. Because I read alot of reports saying this mob was not to be taken lightly i brought along a 75 Whm and a 75 Drg for help. Except for the Whm Erasing my Evasion Down he stood there and twiddled his thumbs. This mob did not hit me one time the entire fight. I could have solo'd it no problem. So if you are a Thf tanking this don't worry to much. With normal eva build this mob will not get through your shadows. :To add to this, I tried duoing this on my 75 THF/NIN with a 71 DNC/NIN. I went in with 311 evasion skill, but no other +evasion gear, and we wiped with him at about 50% HP. We also had our NPCs out (mine was level 70 fierce attacker, but his was only level 50 soothing healer). We could've lasted a bit longer I think, but I dunno if we would've won. I screwed up and cast Utsu: Ichi too soon (Ni hadn't fallen yet), and he hits for ~300 with around 215 defense. His accuracy wasn't awesome, but it isn't quite as low as the poster above would have you think, even with evasion down being erased immediately. One thing to note though is that you can pop him and pull to the tunnel with the lone Robber Crab without aggroing the T skeletons, as long as you stick to the wall. So just clear that crab before fighting and you can safely fight there without blood aggro from either side. --Kyrie 04:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) -------- I soloed it as RDM75/NIN37, DoT/kite style. First thing to do is to pull it to the zone to Cape terrigan. Make sure you have a sword along with your casting gear, and kill the crab in the tunnel near the ???. Don't waste any shihei, Stoneskin/Phalanx is more than enough. Cast a fresh Stoneskin, shadows. Wait until the skeletons are far enough from the ???, and none is on the way back to the tunnel (sound aggro range is 8' for those who can see that). Pop the Bat, run to the tunnel, Bind and Poison it. Get a good head start, wait for Bind to wear off and start heading back, make sure it doesn't lose aggro. Once you get past the DC goblins, you are safe. Now you need to run to the zone, and get rid of all the too weak bats who linked on the way. Bind Baronial Bat, zone and come back in. Now you can start the solo (finally!) With 325 enfeebling skill, max ice accuracy and Aquilo's I didn't get a single Bind resist, though some had shortened duration. Gravity landed 5 times in a row also. Nukes will be very weak, your best bet is to cast AeroIII. Make sure you spend MP accordingly with your Convert timer, save Utsusemi: Ni for when the bat is attacking you (only Ichi when it's far away), and you should be fine. : using same method i solod it with no merits (296 enfeebling skill) had one bind resist, and 90% landed full duration. it hit me for 90~120 dmg with 336 def, and -26% phys dmg (no phalanx), and bio2 up. easy solo -- 09:15, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Ninja solo straight tank I just soloed this as nin/dnc. Had to pull the mob to the Cape terrigan zone like the rdm above. I waited for nighttime to use AF boots, zoned it with a train of gobbies, bats, crabs and bones, and then fought the mob. Took me about 30 minutes to kill it in evasion mode. Since it's a bat, Kurayami will never land, so you can't rely on it. I needed 297 eva skill, +43 eva gear, + 10 eva from /dnc and +10 eva from Jack-o-lantern, and it was still tearing through my shadows. /dnc required to remove evasion down. Pld/Rdm + Rdm/Whm mule duo Wasn't too hard, just had to be prepared. Atonement with joytoy slowly took it down. Does hit kinda hard. 70-90 (a few 100s) with taco + phalanx. Rdm's slow2 and para2 helped immensely with getting skin back up. 310+ shield skill had around 60% block rate. As mentioned by others, very evasive (only 60-70% hit rate with 292 sword skill) so it's a long fight. Just pull it to the hallway and get proper spacing to avoid undead aggro. The robber crab repopped halfway through, just had my mule sleep2 it and had something to aspir for the rest of the fight. This would be even easier with pld/rdm, rdm/whm, random dd. Goodluck! Ninja Dual Went Nin/Thf, Evasion build (294 skill + like SH and evasion earrings..) Brought my NPC, Soothing Healer style. Also brought a 75 Smn friend. Fight was easy, Blind and Slow stuck with little problem, para didn't stick at all. With my NPC hasting me, had no troubles keeping shadows up. Even with Sushi, my acc really sucked, so killspeed was slow. Smn did BP's, like Stoneskin, Fenrirs eva/acc, and some offensive to speed up killspeed. Then, the crab repopped on us. Smn kept it occupied. Not a bad fight, for any solo i'd recommend pulling it out of there. If your duo'ing, make sure you got sleep or someway to take care of the crab if he comes back too soon.